japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Grand Fisher
Grand Fisher (グランドフィッシャー, Gurando Fisshā) is a Hollow that had evaded Shinigami for 54 years and is responsible for the death of Ichigo Kurosaki's mother. He later transformed into an imperfect Arrancar following his defeat at the hands of Ichigo. Background Grand Fisher eluded the Shinigami for 54 years, during which time he became a highly infamous Hollow about which Soul Society has an extensive database. When Ichigo Kurosaki was nine years old, Grand Fisher was hiding by a swollen river in Karakura Town. Its body was hidden, and the lure had taken the form of a young girl. Ichigo and his mother passed by Grand Fisher and Ichigo noticed the lure on the river bank. Ichigo thought that she was about to jump in and ran to stop her. Masaki tried to stop her son, but was killed by Grand Fisher. Personality Appearance In his Hollow form, Grand Fisher resembles a giant hamster with bird-like hands and feet and a tentacle-like limb that hangs from his forehead, similar to the lure of an anglerfish. The lure is vaguely Human-sized and can be transformed to resemble anyone Grand Fisher wishes, usually taking the appearance of a young girl. In his first Arrancar form, he resembles a smaller, more humanoid version of his old self with a tattooed face. His mask remnants consist of his entire lower jaw, which obscures half of his face.[3] When he appears in the Human World again to kill Ichigo, however, his appearance changed drastically. His entire mask is unbroken and the upper half sat on his forehead. He also has fur all over his body and is much larger. His Hollow hole is also higher than his previous appearance. He carries a large Zanpakutō on his back. Abilities Spiritual Power: Grand Fisher possesses enough spiritual power to overwhelm Ichigo with ease, blocking his Zanpakutō with his hand,and inflicting severe injuries on him. Enhanced Speed: During most of his fight against Ichigo, Grand Fisher showed impressive speed by repeatedly dodging his attacks and counterattacking before Ichigo could react. Oppression (圧髪 (オプレッション), Opuresshon; Japanese for "Force Hair"): Grand Fisher displays the ability to extend his limbs and fur in order to attack, impede or restrain an opponent. Tentacles: Grand Fisher has tentacles, which he uses to capture and restrain Yuzu. They come from inside the holes in his mask underneath his eyes. Lure: Grand Fisher typically hides his body and uses a lure that protrudes from his neck to attract potential victims. It can also be transformed into a decoy copy of someone close to his enemy's heart, allowing him to keep the enemy from attacking, as they will be unwilling to harm the decoy. The lure can be disconnected from the main body. Transcribe (脳写 (トランスクライブ), Toransukuraibu; Japanese for "Brain Projection"): Using extensions hidden inside the fingers of one of his claws, Grand Fisher can pierce an opponent's body and look into their memories, searching for something that the enemy cannot cut. Then, with the other hand, he transforms his lure into that something. Migration (移胴 ミグレイション, Migureishon; Japanese for "Shift Torso")[27]: The lure also functions as a second body for Grand Fisher. Grand Fisher states that both the lure and himself are his real body and when one is injured, it can jump into the other body. High-Speed Regeneration: He has shown the ability to regenerate at a somewhat high speed. When his hand is cut off by Ichigo, Grand Fisher's fur covers the injury and takes the form of the missing appendage. A new hand then emerges from the fur. He only exhibits this ability in his original Hollow form. Descorrer (解空(デスコレール), Desukorēru; Japanese for "Loosed Void", Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening"):[37] A technique used by Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Human World and Hueco Mundo. Transformation: Grand Fisher demonstrates the ability to change his form when confronting Isshin. He grows greatly in size, with horns jutting out from his shoulders. He describes this as his true strength. Zanpakutō: Grand Fisher has a Zanpakutō about the size of a two-story building with a rectangular tsuba. He did not try to release it and he was killed shortly after drawing it. It is unknown if this imperfect Arrancar had a Resurrección. Bleach (Anime) Agents of Shinigami arc When Ichigo and his family visit the grave of Masaki, he sees Grand Fisher's lure, which is in the form of the girl he saw on the night of Masaki's death. He runs towards the lure, but it vanishes. Karrin Kurosaki later sees the same girl, and realizing that it was not a living person. She goes to direct it to a nearby priest. When Grand Fisher realizes that she can see and hear him, he pins her to the ground. Yuzu tries to help her sister, but Grand Fisher catches her with a tentacle and decides to eat her first since she is in his way. Ichigo, however, severs the tentacle and one of Grand Fisher's hands, rescuing his sisters. After recognizing the lure, Ichigo questions who she is. The lure's skin peels away, revealing its true appearance, and it reattaches itself to Grand Fisher. While Grand Fisher wonders if all these people who can see him will fit inside his stomach, Rukia Kuchiki explains who the Hollow is and how he traps his victims. Enraged, Ichigo attacks Grand Fisher, who dodges and regenerates his severed hand. As the Hollow attacks Ichigo, Rukia tries to attack it with Kidō, but Ichigo tells her to stop, insisting that it is his fight. As the fight continues, Grand Fisher gains the upper hand, managing to stop Ichigo's blade with his bare hand. The Hollow pierces Ichigo with spikes that grow out of its fingers, searching his memories. Grand Fisher then has his lure take the form of Ichigo's mother, using her as a shield to prevent Ichigo attacking him. Grand Fisher punches through the lure, severely injuring Ichigo, but Ichigo grabs his arm and stabs the Hollow back, inflicting enormous damage on him. Grand Fisher then jumps into the body of the lure and escapes, with Ichigo unable to follow. After his defeat by Ichigo, Grand Fisher returns to Hueco Mundo, where he is seen being patched up by the Arrancar Aisslinger Wernarr, while another Arrancar, Di Roy Rinker, scolds him for running away from a Shinigami before even using all of his strength. Aisslinger then shatters his mask and turns Grand Fisher into an imperfect Arrancar. Arrangcar arc After transforming once more, Grand Fisher returns to the Human World in order to kill Ichigo. He finds Kon in Ichigo's body and chases after him, mistaking him for the real Ichigo. When Grand Fisher is about to attack Kon, the talisman Isshin Kurosaki gave Ichigo is thrown in between the two, creating a barrier between them. Isshin then appears dressed as a Shinigami and berates Ichigo for not wearing the talisman even though he told him to wear it wherever he went. He then addresses Grand Fisher as "Mr. Hollow" and says that Ichigo is not home, and suggest that he "play" with him instead. When Grand Fisher questions who he might be, Isshin apologizes and introduces himself. Hearing the name Kurosaki, Grand Fisher realizes that Isshin is the father of Ichigo and Isshin confirms this. When Grand Fisher realizes that Ichigo is the son of a Shinigami, and therefore a pure blood, he notes how he finally understands how he lost to him. He also states that he has no interest in Isshin and that he only came to kill Ichigo and orders Isshin to hand him over. However, he reveals that he does not know where Ichigo is because Ichigo is no longer a kid. Isshin then explains that even if Grand Fisher has no interest in him, he himself came to kill him. Grand Fisher begins to laugh and questions if they believe that he is nothing but a regular Hollow and transforms, growing in stature. A shocked Kon says that he is larger than a Menos Grande, which Grand Fisher takes as an insult. Isshin reveals that he is an Arrancar, a Hollow who had removed his mask to gain Shinigami powers. Grand Fisher draws his Zanpakutō, saying that the size of a sword shows the amount of power someone may have and says that Isshin cannot win with his twig sized sword. Isshin smiles and challenges Grand Fisher to give it a try and draws his own Zanpakutō and the two clash. Isshin kills the Arrancar with a single cut from his sword.Isshin states that all captain-level Shinigami know how to compress their Zanpakutō; otherwise, all captains of the Soul Society would be swinging around swords the size of skyscrapers much like Grand Fisher was doing and tells him to remember to never to judge an opponent by the size of their Zanpakutō. He then calls him a kid and says that he should not talk about a Shinigami's strength until he can understand that. Film Appearances Memories in the Rain OVA The OVA starts off with Ichigo Kurosaki fighting Grand Fisher before it cuts back to showing Ichigo when he was a kid. One rainy day while Ichigo, and his mother were walking, Ichigo sees a kid walking into a river bank and tries to save her. Ichigo runs to try, and save the kid. Then the scene ends with Ichigo’s mother dead and on top of him. At school, Orihime, and her friend are talking about their art class when Ichigo walks in the room. Orihime says hi, and Ichigo responds, acting very happy, which is a strange manner for him to behave. Tatsuki Arisawa tells Orihime that he is hiding his real feelings, and that tomorrow he’ll not be at school. The next day Ichigo and his family go to his mother's grave. As they get close to the cemetery, they see Rukia Kuchiki. Ichigo and Rukia talk alone about his mother's death, and she asks him if a hollow killed his mother. Ichigo gets mad at her for even bringing up the idea that a Hollow killed his mother and runs off. At the same time, the rest of Ichigo's family are praying at his mother's grave where Rukia is watching them from a distance. When Rukia's Spirit Phone rings and indicates a Hollow is near. Grand Fisher attacks Ichigo's sisters. As he is about to eat Yuzu, he is stopped by Rukia. She tries to buy time while she waits for Ichigo. At this time Ichigo sees a figure that looks like his mother, and starts thinking about old memories of her. But he figures out that it is not his mother, but the girl he was trying to save the day she died. The Grand Fisher goes after Ichigo's family but Ichigo appears, and goes into Shinigami form. Ichigo attacks the Hollow,and finds out the Hollow killed his mother. He tells Rukia not to help him. As they fight, Ichigo is not having much luck since this Hollow is much stronger than any other Hollow he has faced before. Grand Fisher then sends out a soul that looks like his mother. While Ichigo is distracted, Grand Fisher stabs him. After this big blow, Ichigo gets mad at Grand Fisher for using his mother as a way to trick him, and stabs into him. Grand Fisher transforms himself into the girl which Ichigo tried to save from drowning in the river, and then escapes. That night, Ichigo talks with his father about his mother's death. His father tells him to live his life to the fullest because that's what his mother would want for Ichigo. After the talk with his dad, Ichigo tells Rukia that he wants to get stronger, and kill Grand Fisher. So this way he can avenge Masaki. Video Games Grand Fisher is an unlockable character in Bleach: Dark Souls, in his Hollow form. One of the strongest characters in the game, his very powerful Hair Extension attack could cover 3 other opponents and slicing their health gauge in half or more. He also appears in Bleach: The 3rd Phantom as a regular enemy, however, his name is changed to Grand Savage. Quotes *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Even the most cool headed Shinigami have a person whom they could never cut. That is inevitable. By rooting out that, I've swept aside Shinigami up till now." *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "A beast with developed vision is always controlled by that vision." Relationships Trivia *In the anime, he prefers to eat women, which is why he killed Ichigo's mother. *In the manga, he prefers to eat children, and Ichigo's mother merely got in the way. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Chafurin *'English' : Paul St. Peter all information on Grand Fisher came from http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Grand_Fisher Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males